Come What May
by StruckByKlaine8
Summary: Set before Kurt graduates - Kurt is sick and Blaine decides to take care of him. sick!Kurt. R&R.


It was 10AM when Blaine finally realised something was wrong. It wasnt because he didnt care, it was just that he wasnt very intuitive. Although, after a while, he finally pieced the puzzle together; he hadnt seen Kurt all morning. Usually, Kurt would meet him at the front of his locker for a quick talk before heading off to class, or they would see each other in the hallway between classes, but today there was no sign of Kurt.

Blaine fished his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed Kurt's familiar number. After a few rings, he heard a voice that was not Kurts.

"Yeah, who's this?" Burt, Kurts father, said in an angry voice. He could hear coughing int he background.

"Um, hey Burt, it's Blaine. Is Kurt there?" He asked, biting his lip.

"Oh, hi Blaine. Yeah, he's here, but he can't talk right now" Burt replied. Blaine heard Kurt say something in the background, but couldn't quite make it out.

"Is he okay?" Blaine asked, his stomach turning in worry. He heard Burt sigh.

"Yeah, he's just sick. Nothing too serious, he just needs some rest" Burt said. Kurt was saying something in the background again, but this time, Blaine heard it.

"I'm fine dad! I want to go to school!" Kurt yelled.

Burt sighed again, louder this time, obviously annoyed.

"Kurt, you need to rest. You can see Blaine later" Burt ordered. Blaine understood what was happening. Kurt was sick and wanted to come to school, but Burt refused to let him.

"Tell him I'll come over after school" Blaine said eagerly, wanting to see his boyfriend.

"Yeah sure. Kurt? Blaine's going to come over right after school" Blaine heard Burt yell to his son. It was quiet for a second before Blaine heard Kurt say:

"No! I don't want to get him sick too! Besides, I'm a mess - my pyjamas are wrinkled and my hair is all over the place! I don't want Blaine to see me like this!"

Blaine smied as he listened to Kurt's ranting.

"Blaine, Kurt doesnt want you to" Burt said through the phone. Blained laughed lightly.

"I'm still going to be there" Blaine replied, hanging up immediately after saying that. He smiled, shoving his phone back into his pocket, and counting down the hours until he got to see Kurt.

As the bell rang at 3 o'clock, Blaine jumped out of his seat and ran out the door before anyone else had even stood up yet.

To say he was eager to see his boyfriend would be an understatement.

On the way to Kurt's, he dropped by his place to get changed quickly, and grabbed a bunch of Kurt's favourite movies before heading over to his house.

Without bothering to knock, Blaine walked into the house, nodding a quick hello to Burt before heading towards the stairs.

"No funny business" Burt called out from his spot on the couch. Blaine laughed.

"Of course not" He replied, sprinting up the stairs with his stack of movies.

As he burst into Kurt's room, he took in the scenery.

Kurt was lying on his bed, his blanket coverng half of him as pillows surrounded the rest of him. Tissues - used - were scattered all over the room. Cough medicine was laid out on his bedside table, and bottles of water littered the ground. Kurt was snoring - fast asleep - while soft music played from the record player in the corner of the room.

Blaine stared at his boyfriends peaceful face for a minute - or two - before wondering over to the record player, and turning off the music. Silence flooded the room as Blaine walked to Kurts bed, and sat on the edge, watching him sleep.

Realising what he was doing, Blaine shook his head, smiling slightly, and reached over, gently shaking Kurt's shoulder.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head" Blaine said. Kurt's eyes began to open, peering up at Blaine.

Kurt groaned, turning away from Blaine and burying his head into the pillows.

"I told you not to come" Kurts voice was muffled due to the pillows.

Blaine sighed, grabbing Kurts shoulder and turning him over so that he was facing him. Kurt covered his face with his hands.

"But I missed my amazing boyfriend" Blaine said, grabbing Kurts hands, pulling them away from his face, and holding them in his own.

"I missed you too but I don't want you to see me like this" Kurt complained, pouting. Blaine laughed, letting go of one of Kurts hands to push his bottom lip that was jutting out.

"You look amazing, Kurt, no matter what state you're in" Blaine replied. Kurt smiled, looking up at his perfect boyfriend.

Blaine leaned down for a kiss, but Kurt turned his head to the side.

"Kurt" Blaine whined.

"I don't want you to get sick" Kurt replied, turning to face his boyfriend again. Blaine captured Kurts face in his hands, leaning down and pressing their lips together softly before pulling away.

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded. Blaine shrugged.

"If I get sick, at least it was worth it" He winker before grabbing the stack of movies that he had brought with him. "I brought some of your favourite movies; Moulin Rouge, Phantom Of The Opera..." Blaine trailed off cathching his boyfriend just staring at him.

"Why are you straing at me?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled.

"Because you look really good right now" He replied simply.

"Stop it, it's distracting" Blaine complained, "Now, just pick a movie"

"Moulin Rouge" Kurt chose. Blaine got up, putting the DVD into the player, before settling back down next to Kurt. They laid together on the bed, watching the movie, one of Blaine's arms draped around Kurt's shoulders.

Come What May started to play and both of them smiled, lookingat each other. They sand the song together, forgetting about the movie and just staring into each others eyes. When they were finished, they didnt go back to watching the movie, they just continued to stare at each other.

"Remember what we said about that song?" Blaine asked.

"How could I forget?" Kurt replied. They both smiled, leaning into for a low and slow kiss.

They both knew that it was their wedding song.

And they would never forget it.


End file.
